Viva My Car!
by Rainbow 'Walker' Castle
Summary: Ia melihat -banyak- beberapa kendaraan beroda empat, mobil salah satunya. Banyak jenis dan merek dari kendaraan roda empat ini….


**Title:**

VIVA! My Car!

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroshitsuji chara© Toboso Yana

**Warning:**

Berhubung buatnya SKS (sistem kebut semalam), ceritanya jadi gimana gitu. Bahasa keren istilahnya sih… _'sesuatu'._ Dan sekali lagi, saya TIDAK PROMOSI akan merek yang saya tulis disini ^^

**Summary:**

Ia melihat -banyak- beberapa kendaraan beroda empat, mobil salah satunya. Banyak jenis dan merek dari kendaraan roda empat ini….

* * *

Pemuda berambut kelabu pun memicingkan matanya ke arah peta yang digenggamannya. Ia pun naik halte busway dan menunggu. Orang-orang yang sedang menunggu busway tidak terlalu banyak, untunglah batin pemuda itu. Ia tidak mau berdesak-desakkan di dalam busway apalagi dalam keadaan musim kemarau begini padahal di dalam busway ada ac tentunya. Ckckck…

Ia melihat -banyak- beberapa kendaraan beroda empat, mobil salah satunya. Banyak jenis dan merek dari kendaraan roda empat ini. Ferrari, Jaguar, Toyota, Timor, Kijang, Kuda, Rolls Royce, dan lain-lain. Ditengah ia memandangi—atau yang lebih tepat, melamun—kendaraan roda empat yang lalu lalang didepannya, busway pun datang. Kendaraan ini pun roda empat, tapi tidak membuatnya tertarik. Lalu ia pun masuk kedalam busway tersebut.

Beruntung dan tepat dugaan si pemuda kelabu itu. Jumlah penumpang di dalam busway tersebut tidak terlalu banyak sehingga ia dapat leluasa duduk dimanapun ia mau. Ia memilih duduk di kursi paling belakang lalu mengambil handphone dari sakunya.

Tanpa ia sadari, sudah banyaaaaak pesan yang masuk. Kebanyakan isi _pesan elektronik_ tersebut adalah ucapan selamat dan traktiran dari orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Euh, dan beberapa juga pesan dari operator yang menurutnya (dan menurut author) gak berguna yang isinya selalu promosi-promosi bohong dan lainnya. Ia pun mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya sambil membalas pesan tersebut (pesan dari operatornya nggak, _of course_).

Busway pun berhenti tepat di halte tujuannya. Ia pun turun dan kembali melihat petanya. Merasa dekat dengan target—atau yang lebih tepat disebut tujuan, ia pun berjalan kaki untuk menghemat _ongkos_.

Setelah berada di tujuannya yang sebenarnya, ia langsung masuk kedalam gedung kantor polisi dan mencari sebuah _counter_? Ia berkonfirmasi dengan petugas yang kebetulan _berjaga _ditempat tersebut lalu duduk menunggu di sebuah bangku yang tak bisa dikatakan _sepi_. Ternyata selain dirinya, ada juga yang menunggu _ini._

Sudah memakan waktu 20 menit ia menunggu—akhirnya dipanggil juga. Ia pun segera berdiri dan menghampiri counter tersebut dan yah, bla bla bla gitu lalu meniggalkan counter serta kantor polisi.

"Yosh! Akhirnya dapat juga! Sekarang tinggal _pelengkap_nya!" ucap pemuda itu sambil memandangi kartu yang tertera namanya dengan rapi—Ciel Phantomhive serta data-data pentingnya seperti tempat tanggal lahir, umur, sampai foto dan sidik jarinya. Ia mulai mengembangkan senyumnya lagi dan beranjak pergi dari situ.

Ia pun berjalan kaki lagi dan memasuki sebuah gedung lagi. Gedung tersebut mempunyai banyak koleksi dari berbagai kendaran, mobil misalnya. Ia masuk ke stand mobil. Dari mobil modern sampai mobil kuno, dari mobil baru sampai mobil _second_. Semuanya ada, untuk dijual tentunya.

Ia pun melihat-lihat mobil tersebut sampai akhirnya ia memilih mobil tersebut lalu membelinya. Dengan modal uang yang _minim_, akhirnya ia membeli yang _second_—walau kelihatannya seperti baru. Ia mengeluarkan kartu rekening dari dompetnya untuk membayar secara _cash_.

Mobil pilihan sekaligus yang barusan yang dibelinya itu dibawa keluar oleh seorang karyawan perusahaan tersebut—hanya untuk mengeluarkan lho ya. Setelah mendapatkan kunci mobil, pemuda kelabu pun masuk kedalam mobil tersebut lalu melaju pergi dari tempat itu.

Pemuda itu mengembangkan senyumnya lagi—senyum lebar—menandakan senangnya hati kecilnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia lulus dari universitas serta bidang yang disukainya, mendapat tawaran kerja langsung setelah kelulusannya, lulus juga tes mengemudinya sehingga ia mendapat surat izin mengemudi, lalu yang terakhir ia dapat membeli mobil dengan tabungannya sendiri walau mobil tersebut tidak semewah yang dibayangkan sebelumnya. Alangkah beruntungnya hidup seorang pemuda ini.

Malam sebentar lagi tiba. Bulan sudah mulai menunjukkan mukanya yang bersinar dengan menyisakan langit yang cerah karena masih tergolong belum terlalu malam. Pemuda kelabu tersebut melaju bersama mobilnya menuju perjalan ke rumah.

**END**

* * *

**Author note:**

Hola~ sekian lama ane puasa eh, hiatus, saya kembali lagi dengan fic oneshoot. ONESHOOT YANG PERTAMA PULA! *dilempar sandal*. Maaf kalau fic-nya pendek dan abal gini *sujud di kaki readers*. Emang sih, judulnya aja ga nyambung gitu, mana dialognya dikit begini (kalau dihitung-hitung, dialognya cuma satu atau ga ada sama sekali *sweatdrop*)

Yosh! Sebenarnya cerita ini buat sahabatnya kakakku. Kebetulan sih, katanya author fanfiction juga tapi nggak tau apa penname nya *sweatdrop*. Yah, biarlah dia membaca ini secara kebetulan (kalo bisa XD) dan kege'er-an sendiri *duagh*. Congrats buat kelulusan dan mobil barunya, kak~ siap-siap ya~ nanti kalau mobil barunya penuh lecet gara-gara ane ;D *plak*

Kalau readers merasa ceritanya mirip dengan kehidupan readers sendiri, saya ucapkan selamat juga yak~ entah itu yang bagian dapet SIM atau naik busway *plak*.

Mau **fave**? Boleh, khakhakhakhakha *tawa nista*. Mau **flame**? Kalau pake bahasa sopan ya.. silakan ^^. **Review**? Langsung aja tanpa sungkan! *plak*. Ya sudah, buruan sana, ada **kotak review** menunggu tuh XD


End file.
